Rick Tanner
Rick Tanner (Born March 24, 1992) is an American professional wrestler currently performing for IPH Wrestling. Tanner appeared at the first ever IPH event in the first ever IPH match, and has the record for the second longest IPH Championship '''reign at 211 days. Early Career Tanner humbly grew up living with his brother, mother, and father, renowned international wrestling superstar Razor Steve, in a nineties themed trailer. On his sixteenth birthday, Tanner decided to follow in his father's footsteps and enroll in Steve Blackman's Head Cheese Wrestling Academy in Annville, Pennsylvania. Tanner, alongside his friend Pete Hughes, became the only notable graduates of the school, which shut down shortly after the two graduated, leaving Blackman unemployed. In the six months following the school's closing, Tanner competed across the independent circuit under the name Foxman. While Tanner's time as Foxman earned him a cult following, particularly after a critically acclaimed match with female superstar L.V.W., it was not until a tryout with NWA: Total Nonstop Action that Tanner became known to a wider audience. Although Tanner appeared in one match for NWA: TNA, using the ringname The Foxman in a victorious effort over the Blue Meanie, he and Hughes decided to decline contracts from NWA: TNA and instead sign with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Hughes and Tanner eventually accepted contracts with New Japan Pro Wrestling, where they would go on to win the IWGP Tag Team Championships and hold them for a record 592 days. Towards the end of their New Japan career, Hughes and Tanner would form an alliance with debuting Billy Gunn to create the group known as Hardcore. Unfortunately, Hughes and Tanner's expiring contracts, as well as New Japan's decision to hire Matt Hardy led to Hughes and Tanner returning to the United States. Early IPH Career Tanner was signed by IPH Wrestling in December of 2010, mere minutes after the company signed his close friend Hughes. On August 22, 2011, Tanner participated in the first ever IPH match at the first ever IPH event, '''Inagural Brawl, against Hughes for the vacant IPH Championship. Tanner would lose the match, but impressed IPH Management and fans alike with his high octane offense and magnetizing charisma. Tanner and Hughes would continue their feud for months, where the two men competed in hardcore matches and an Ironman match. Eventually, Tanner defeated Hughes at Fight for Your Right to become the second-ever IPH Champion. Tanner, after holding the championship for 211 days, lost the title to Latimer Lozanski at Christmas Chaos in a match that also included Hughes. Later that night, Tanner would lose to Hughes again in a match for the Money in the Bank '''contract. Losing Streak and Redemption Following his Money in the Bank loss, Tanner embarked on a long losing streak that spanned nearly seven months. During this time, Tanner lost several title matches, singles matches, and even elected to no-show '''Maim-orial Days in order to "find himself." Tanner would return at IPH X in a losing effort to longtime rival Hughes in a 3 Stages of Hell match. At Gold Rush, Tanner defeated Hughes, Lozanski, and El Vietre in a Battle Royale to become the number one contender for the IPH Championship, ending his losing streak and placing him in title contention for the first time in months. Tanner would capitalize on his opportunity by defeating Lozanski later that night to become the IPH Champion for the second time. Tanner's crippling losing streak, followed by his ascension to the top of the IPH pack earned him the Moment of the Year Award at the 2013 IPH-y Awards. In the following months, Tanner would successfully defend his championship against Hughes, Lozanski, El Vietre, and "Skinny" Vinny Vicious. At Super IPH, Tanner lost the IPH Championship in a Fatal-Four-Way match that also included El Hombre and Lozanski. The Foundation After failing to reclaim the championship at the IPH-y Awards, Tanner shocked the IPH Universe when he joined forces with Pete Hughes and Latimer Lozanski to form a group called The Foundation. During this time, the group would frequently attempt to filibuster IPH broadcasts by performing long speeches, often directed spitefully towards El Hombre,' '''Vinny Vicious, and newly appointed IPH General Manager 'Jeff Bridges. On the October 12th edition of '''Adrenaline, Tanner served as the mediator between Hughes and Lozanski as tensions rose within the faction. Tanner striked Lozanski with a chair during a triple-threat number one contender's match, which also included Hughes, in order to show Lozanski that he is "not above" the Foundation. Although his methods were questionable, Tanner succeeded in restoring unity to the conflicted faction. Championships and Awards *IPH Wrestling **IPH Champion (2 Times) *IPH-y Awards **Finisher of the Year (2013) **Moment of the Year (2013) **Theme Song of the Year (2013) **Most Loved (2013) In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Wake-Up San Francisco (Fameasser) *Signature Moves **Sharpshooter